What We Reach For
by HallowShark1
Summary: Post-WW2. Ludwig and Feliciano have exciteing news that change their life. But, they have fallen into bad time. In The background, Romano is suffering. Its worries Feliciano.LudFeli, one-side AntRom,GilRom, mpreg,sex,mention of shota rape
1. After The War

Hello! This story will mainly forcus on Ludwig and Feliciano. The other on Gilbert and Romano. So, i already gave a summery, and, since i'm lazy, I won't do it again.

warnings: Mpreg, mentions of rape, sex

Pairings: LudwigxFelicano, GilbertxRomano, (one-sided) AntonioxRomano

Sibling Story: (look it up for Romano's side) : The Pursuit of Happiness

* * *

"_Nah! L-Ludwig! Piú__, __Ludwig! Ho bisogno di te dentro di me piú profonda! " screamed Feliciano._

_His lover, Ludwig, moved himself deeper and deeper inside him. Ludwig kisses the Italian's neck gently, he sweetly licked his neck and leaned closer to the smaller man's ears:_

"_Shhh…Ruhe selbst…" Ludwig whispered in his ear. _

_They always spoke to each other in their native language when they had sex. They loved hearing each others beautiful voices. Ludwig sounded much more caring speaking in German. He gently pulled out of Feliciano, then swiftly thrusted back in . _

"_Ah! Ah! Ma…Ma…Ma io vado a-!" Feliciano was almost at his limit. _

_Ludwig was pretty close too. He shuddered when he felt the smaller man tighten around him. The German looked down at his partner. He panted on the Italian's neck, still licking and nipping at the sensitive flesh. He leaned close to Italy's ear and whispered: _

"_Ti amo…" he said it in Feliciano's language._

"_I-Ich liebe d-d-dich!!! Ti amo! Ti amo ,Ludwig! " He screamed, cumming all over his and Germany's stomach._

"_Ich l-liebe d-dich, Feliciano…" Ludwig moan, spraying the hot white substance into his lover. _

_3 months later_

Ludwig smiles at Feliciano. Running his fingers through his fondly, careful not to touch the sensitive curl. The Italian sat in his lap, nuzzling into the man's neck. Ludwig was wounded, bruised, broken… He had become weak after the war. Feliciano was being gentle not to touch a bad wound the German had on his shoulder, and Ludwig moved in with him so he could take care of him.

"Ve… Ludwig…You're so brave. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" he said kissing his lover all over.

Feliciano felt like he could have helped Ludwig. He felt like it was his fault that Germany as so badly hurt… His fault that his brother belonged to Russia now… His fault that Kiku was bombed… Everything was his fault. He shuddered at the thoughts that ran through his head.

"Stop apologizing. Nothing is your fault Feliciano… As long as you are safe, I'm happy, okay? " Ludwig told him, kissing the Italian gently on the lips.

"Ve? I love you, Ludwig. "

"I love you too, Feli."

"It is getting late, I have to call Gilbert, you go to bed, and I'll be with you after I get off the phone. "

"Okay! Tell Gilbert I said hi!" said Feliciano, cheerfully dancing down the hall to the bedroom.

Ludwig stood up, hissing a bit from the gunshot wounds on his back. He let his fingers run through his hair, messing in up a bit, and then walked to the phone to dial Gilbert's number.

_Ring… Ring…Ring…Ring…. _

"Privyet? "

"…Ahhh Hallo Ivan…"

"Ahhhh! Ludvig, how are jou? Are you keep vell? Gilbert is fine and all. "

"Ja… Ja… May I talk to him? "

"Mmm… Da, but only for 30 minutes, da? "

"Ja."

"Hallo, West? "

" Ah, Gilbert, are you doing well? "

" Yes, I am alright, I'm a bit starved though." said Gilbert.

"But, how are you, are your wounds healing?" Gilbert continued.

"Piyo, Piyo!" Ludwig heard.

It was Gilbird. He chuckled.

"Gilbird sound happy to hear me. " He told his older brother.

"How is Feliciano?" asked Gilbert.

"He's fine. " said Ludwig.

"I would be to if I were pleasured every night!" he heard Ivan yell.

Ludwig blushed hearing Ivan. The Russian began to laugh in the background, while Ludwig swear he heard Gilbert's eyes rolling.

"He's quite blunt…and vulgar.." Ludwig said.

"You think? "

"Ja, well, let me get to bed before Feliciano starts to whine." Ludwig said.

"Gute Nacht, West." said Gilbert.

"Gute Nacht, mein Bruder." said Ludwig hanging up.

Suddenly a loud, "! " Filled the room.

And Before Ludwig knew it, he was pinned to the couch.

'He's a lot stronger than he thinks…" Thought Ludwig.

It was of course Feliciano, who was now nestled on top of his hips. Only in boxers, as per usual.

"Ve, I just remembered! " said the Italian.

"Ja? " said Ludwig.

"I have to call Romano!"

"Ja, Ja. Use the phone and lets go to bed. '

"Okay!" said Feliciano, hopping over to the phone.

He dialed the number, standing up and down on his toes.

_Ring….Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring… Ring…Ring…Ring…The person you have dialed can't take your call now, please leave a message after the beep. BEEP. _

"Ve? Ramano? Are you awake? "

He called again, and still it went to the message machine.

" Romano, please pick up the phone... " Feliciano said, he was sounding panicked.

"No, this isn't right! " he said.

"Romano is always home by this tie of night, because he knows I always call him, and he would tell me if he were going somewhere. He doesn't go to bed until 12:00, and its only 10:53! " Feliciano told Ludwig, dialing again.

"Maybe he went to bed early. " said Ludwig.

"No, that's not like him, if he goes to bed before then, he has bad dreams!" Feliciano was really sounding panicked.

" Romano, se non alzare il telefono, chiamo la polizia!" he yelled into the phone.

"Feliciano, do not be so rash. " said Ludwig.

"…No! I want to see Romano now! We have to go, we have to call the police, what if he's missing or in trouble! " Feliciano had tears in his eyes.

It was then Ludwig realized how serious he was.

"Try and call him in an hour, okay? " Ludwig told him.

"If he doesn't answer, we'll call the police. Okay?"

"A-Alright. " Feliciano said..

He walked into the kitchen, taking a chair from the table, sitting down by the phone.

"F-Feliciano…" said Ludwig.

"Ludwig, c-can I sit in your lap? " he asked, wiping teas from his eyes.

"…Yes. " he said, picking up the Italian.

He then sat down, letting Feliciano sit in his lap. Italy nuzzled Germany lovingly, wiping the tears off one his shirt.

"I hope Romano is okay…" he said.

"Me too, Feli." said Ludwig, rubbing Feliciano's back to calm him down.

* * *

This is the end of chapter one. Romano's side of the story is a completely different story all together.

Translations:

Italian:

"Nah! L-Ludwig! Piú, Ludwig! Ho bisogno di te dentro di me piú profonda!"-

"Nah! L-Ludwig ! More Ludwig! I need you deep inside me more!"

"_Ah! Ah! Ma…Ma…Ma io vado a-!" - _

"Ah! Ah! But ... But ... But I'm going to-! "

" Romano, se non alzare il telefono, chiamo la polizia!" -

"Romano, if you don't pick of the phone, I'll call the police!"

German:

"Shhh…Ruhe selbst…" -

"Shhh ... calm yourself …"

"Ja"-

"Yes"

"Hallo"-

"Hello"

"Gute Nacht"-

"Good Night"

"Mein bruder"

"My Brother"

Russian:

"Privyet" (aka Привет)

"Hello? " (informal)

"Da." (aka да)

"Yes"


	2. Morning Sickness

Feliciano shifted in Ludwig's lap. Ludwig had long fallen asleep. He turned around in his lap, and reached for the phone, dialing the number.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…Ri- _

"H-Hello?" the voice was groggy and broken.

"R-Romano?" Feliciano stuttered. "W-Where have you been?"

"I-I feel asleep early…and…I had a nightmare…" his voice sounded cracked.

The way Romano's voice sounded. It was scratchy, like Romano had been screaming, because, sometimes, his voice would give out half way through a word.

"Oh…Well, would you like us to come over?" asked the younger of the two.

"No! I-I mean…N-No…I'm fine…."

Why did Romano sound so panicked?

"Well… Um…maybe…you can come over tomorrow…or- "

"No…Feliciano…please don't….Just…Go to sleep. Please…"

"…Romano ar-"

"Go to bed…"

Feliciano bit his lip, and nodded.

"Good night, Romano…"

"Good night, Feli.."

_Clip… beep…beep…beeeeeeeeeeeeppppp….._

Feliciano hung up, and shook Ludwig. Ludwig's eyes fluttered opened, and he looked sleepily at Feliciano. Feliciano ran his fingers through the blonde hair, lightly kissing Ludwig on his forehead.

"He answered this time…" Feliciano told him.

"That's good, see, I told he'd be fine…" Ludwig said.

"I don't know, he didn't sound fine…"

"Don't worry, lets just go to sleep, and you can call him in the morning…"

"O-Okay…" Feliciano walked out of the room.

He walked into the bedroom, his smile reappearing on his face, he fell on the bed, giggling. Ludwig smiled, sliding into bed next to his lover. The Italian then wrapped his arms around the strong neck, planting a kiss to the bigger man's soft lips. He pulled away, smiling, golden eyes tired and heavy. He could tell Ludwig was drifting in and out of sleep already. Ludwig kissed him on the forehead, and laid his head back on the pillow, letting Feliciano lay on his chest.

"Ve…Good night, Love. " Feliciano said, nuzzling close to Ludwig.

"Mmm…Good Night Feliciano. "

_3:48 am _

He groaned out in pain. What is this pain that has woken him from such sweet slumber? He shifts in Ludwig's grip, whining. He wiggles and twist uncomfortable, but, the odd pain in his stomach escalated to a point where he felt as if he was going to vomit. Feliciano squirmed out of the German's grip, and walks into the bathroom.

He kneels down next to the porcelain toilet bowl, and gagged. He shuddered and shook violently, before emptying the contents of his stomach into the bowl, gagging and coughing.

"Ve…Ludwig! I throw up!" he yelled.

He heard a grunt come for the bedroom, along with the sound of the covers moving, then finally footsteps. Ludwig walked into the bathroom, giving a tired sigh. He kneeled down, and rubbed Feliciano's back as he yet again vomited.

"You must have eaten to much again. " he said.

"Ve…" he laid his head on Ludwig's shoulder.

"I want to go to the doctor, ve…" said the Italian.

Feliciano began to rock back and forth, meaning, he was trying to take his mind off of how uncomfortable he was. He hiccupped, then groaned.

"It hurts…" he said.

Ludwig sighs.

"Well…If this keeps happening, I'll take you to the doctor's soon, okay?"

"O-Oka-" he lard himself across the toilet, giving three or four dry heaves before Ludwig heard liquid hitting porcelain.

Ludwig sighed. They feel asleep, in the bathroom.

For the next few days, Feliciano would get sick for 3:30am-11:00am. He watch over him carefully, trying to decipher what was wrong himself. He failed to see what it was causing his lover to become sick this way, so, he scheduled a doctors appointment.

Feliciano walked into the office, munching on some watermelon, with peanut butter. He smiled happily, and sat down. Ludwig sat down next to him, and gently took his hand, kissing it.

"Hello, are you Mr. Vargas? " asked a women behind the counter.

"Huh? Yes, Ve."

"We saw another Mr. Vargas the other day, he looked a lot like you, only he had darker hair, and he looked older."

"Ve…That's my older brother, why'd he come in? Is he okay? " asked Feliciano.

That worried look was growing on his face.

"Um… I'm not sure, his doctors not in today, so, you won't be able to ask."

"Oh…We'll call him later, right Ludwig? " he asked.

"Yes, Yes…" said Ludwig.

Ludwig was honestly more worried about Feliciano's health at the moment.

"Mr. Vargas! The doctor will see you now!"

Feliciano jumped up out of his chair, running happily into the examination room. Ludwig sighed, and on the way in, wrapped his arms around the Italian, scooping him up off his feet. Italy gave an excided squeal, and giggled. The doctored stared for a moment, then shook his head. As the doctor examined him, he shook his head. Ludwig told him all of Italy's symptoms: vomiting, weird cravings, mood swings. He asked Feliciano to yearn in a medical cup, and he did so.

"Listen, I may have an idea as to what is going on here, but, we need to test this just to be sure. The test will be ready in 15 minutes, so sit tight and relax, I'll be back soon. " said the doctor walking out.

Ludwig patted the Italian's head, careful not to touch his curl, and sighed.

"I hope its nothing serious. " he said.

"I'm sure I'm fine, Ve!" said Feliciano cheerfully.

"But wait…what if its cancer! I'm going to die! Ludwig I don't want to die!" He started to cry suddenly.

He hugged Feliciano tightly, but Feliciano seemed to be holding onto him more.

"Well, I have the results, and congratulations." said the doctor walking in with test papers.

"Ve! Why would you tell me congratulations about having cancer! You're a bad doctor!"

"N-No its not that-" the doctor began.

"Don't lie to me! I know its cancer! You don't have to lie, I know it, you know it, and Ludwig knows-"

"You're pregnant. "

"Ohhh, Ve…" Feliciano said.

Ludwig sighs.

"This explains a lot. " Ludwig said, patting his lover on the head.

"Ohhh! I'm so happy, ve!"

"I am too, Feli."


	3. IMPORTANT: Author's Note

I have a special announcement: due to unusual circumstances…I'm writing a 3rd, yes 3rd story to go with these 2. This one is from Antonio's P.O.V. I thought it would be interesting, plus Insane!Antonio intrigues very much. Plus, he needs some love too~ . I wonder who will guess who he will be paired up with? You'll see.

~HallowShark1

P.S.- Please review me on what you think about me doing this. Thumbs up, Thumbs down, opinions? Thanks! Love ya!


	4. Memories Burn

Ludwig walked into the department store holding Feliciano's hand. The Italian smiled. He had always adored shopping with Ludwig, because, he just loved spending time with the German. He ran over to some nice looking clothes, and smiled.

"Where're not here to buy clothes, we need to go to the furniture store. " said Ludwig, wrapping his arm around the smaller male's waist.

Feliciano whined. He wanted to stay and buy some clothes.

"? Ve…" he whined loudly.

"We are going to buy a crib, then we need to pick a color for that old storage room, I'll get Roderick and maybe Gilbert to come and help me move everything to a storage house. We also need to buy diapers, and formula, and-"

"Pasta? Clothes? Gelato?" Feliciano said hopefully.

"We have all those things at home, but, I suppose some Gelato sounds good. " Ludwig said. "But, what if gelato is not good for the baby? Shouldn't we ask a doctor? "

"Ve…Ludwig you worry to much…"

"Maybe I do not worry enough. " he sighed.

Feliciano sighed. He knew it was going to be a long day.

_8:39pm_

"Ve…" Feliciano plopped onto the couch. "I'm, tired, ve…"

Ludwig walking in carrying the box that contained the crib, setting it down in the living room. He walked back out to go get the bags.

"Better say goodnight to Romano…" Feliciano said reluctantly pulling himself off the couch.

He picked up the phone and dialed the number.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…_

"Ciao?" he heard Romano say, soon followed by a gasp.

He heard another voice, it chucked. It sounded sort of familiar. He heard Lovino's voice again, only much dimmer and he couldn't understand what he was saying.

"What did you say, Romano? "

"Nothing. "

"I-I have good news! Ve!" said Feliciano happily.

"Yeah what? "

"I'm pregnant!"

"… _**THE FUCK!**_"

Feliciano cringed and dropped the phone, which was now spewing a string of cusses and swears. Oh, why does his brother hate his beloved so? Ludwig always treated him nice, always looked after him, always held him when he was scared… But, Romano still could not understand?

"(1)Sei un bastardo! Bastardo cazzo! Lo ammazzo! Ho intenzione di uccidere cazzo di lui, e pisciare sulla sua tomba, cazzo!"

Feliciano cringed more at his death threats toward his lover, he felt tears begin to well in his eyes.

"(2)Romano fermarlo ... Ti fa male i miei sentimenti ... e Ludwig è troppo!" said Feliciano, sobbing.

"(3)Bene! Mi dispiace. Complimenti …"

"Thank you Romano…(4)Ti amo fratello! "

"Ti amo, Feli. Good night."

Feliciano stumbled into the bedroom, falling flat on his face onto the bed. Ludwig walked in sometime later, with a towel around his waste, drenched in water. Feliciano smiled, wrapping arms around Ludwig's strong neck, pulling him down onto the bed. He giggled, nuzzling into the German's shoulder.

Ludwig gave butterfly kisses to the fair Mediterranean skin, his lips touching his neck, cheeks, nose, lips. He was telling Feliciano he loves him, but telling him with his body. Feliciano pushed his lover onto the bed, then sat down on the other man's stomach.

Ludwig looked up at the smaller man, marveling at how sensual and adorable he looked. Every time he looked at Feliciano, his eyes, his body, his soul, he simply felt intoxicated. He had wanted to hold Italy forever, never to let him go, and when they made love, he wanted to devour the Italian, he wanted to become part of Feliciano, as well as Feliciano becoming part of him.

It was times like this that make him think those thoughts, as well as even more sinful ones, about his adorable Feliciano. He smiled at remembering the fact that they would soon have child together, made Ludwig oddly happy. He adored the idea of starting a family with his lover. Even though most people did't know this, Ludwig absolutely adored children. He smiled at the thought, him, Feliciano, and a beautiful baby. He pulled the little Italian close to him so that their chests made contact, their lips meeting in a gently growing passion.

Feliciano slid so that his legs were in-between Ludwig's, their hips coming together, Feliciano's gently grinding into his. Tongues began to dance, soft pink flesh meeting and rubbing each other. The pulled away, a thin line of drool connecting the two. Feliciano tugged down the thin white fabric between him and what he wanted. Ludwig's member sprung from its confines, and the Italian gripped it ever so gently in his hand, letting precum drip through his fingers. Ludwig would always get so hard, so fast. Feliciano licked his lips hungrily. He wanted Ludwig bad. So bad, that it was painful. He trailed his tongue along the underside of his dick, licking away beads of precum.

He slipped the head into his mouth, moaning a bit with half lidded eyes. This made Ludwig give a low rumbling groan in response, running his finger's through brown locks of hair. Ludwig took hold of the Italian little curl, and twisted it between his fingers. Feliciano moaned loudly onto Ludwig, who shuddered. Feliciano pulled his mouth away, and whimpered.

"L-Ludwig…ah! " The base of the curl had lightly been pinched.

The German looked down at him with half-lidded icy blue eyes.

What a long night this would be….

_5:30 am_

Feliciano's eyes fluttered open, notice that the muscular form next to him was gone. He rolled over, feeling around the nightstand for Ludwig's glasses. They weren't there. He sat up, covering his now naked body with his blanket, and got out of bed. He calmly walked out of the bedroom, looking down the hall to see a dim light beaming out of a door. The second to last door on the right of the hallway. Ludwig's privet library, study, and radio room. He began to walk down the hallway, and began to feel frighten by the sounds he began to here. Sobbing. Sobbing and gasping. He peaked into the room to see that Ludwig was sitting there, in his pajama's, reading the end of a small book.

"(5)M-Mein Gott ... Mein Gott ... I-I-Ich bin ein Dämon ... Ein Mord!" Sobbed the German.

He sobbed and sobbed, running his fingers through his hair, then placing his face against both his palms.

"(6)I-Ich mein eig-genes Kind geschlachtet! Its all meine Schuld sie tot sind …" He sunk to the floor, letting the book fall off his lap, letting his glasses slipped off his face.

Feliciano watch in horror. Seeing Ludwig like this terrified him. Because Ludwig was the strong one, he was the one who had to save Feliciano…Because, if anything happened to Ludwig, how would Feliciano save him? He open the door, and walked over to Ludwig kneeling down next to him, and hugged him so the German's head was pressed to his chest.

"Shhh…" Feliciano told him.

"Don't cry…You're scaring me Ludwig…" He told him, trying to hide his own sobs.

"Feliciano…" Said Ludwig clinging to his lover.

Feliciano looked over Ludwig's shoulder, and saw the cover of the small book.

"_(7)das Tagebuch eines jungen Mädchens: Anne Frank"_

_The Diary of a young girl? _Feliciano thought.

* * *

End of chapter! Please review, because reviews make me smile. I also appreciate those who criticized me, because even though you did, you where mature enough to tell me I can still be free to do whatever I want. By the way, please go to my profile on vote on the poll of who Antonio should be paired up with, because it was originally Francis, but, someone popped into my head. And I couldn't pick, so you guys pick, 'kay? Also, sorry I haven't updated in a long while, because I was getting ready for graduating 8th grade, so I was busy.

Tranlations:

Italian:

(1)-You Bastard! Fucking bastard! Kill him! I'm going to fucking kill him and piss on his grave!

(2)-Romano stop ... It hurts my feelings ... and Ludwig too!

(3)-Well I'm sorry! Compliments.

(4)- I Love You, Brother!

German:

(5)-M-My God ... My God ... I-I-I am a demon ... A murder

(6)-I-I killed my own child! Its all my fault they are dead ...

(7)The Diary of A Young Girl


	5. The Trenches

Just letting you, the bold is Nazi!Germany's voice inside Ludwig's head.

_

* * *

_

Ludwig sat pale in his room. Feliciano sat next to him, leaning on him worriedly as Ludwig continued to stare at himself in the mirror. The German's usually neat hair was sprawled out, his eyes wild, expression depressed. The blue eyes filled with many emotions, yet, motionless none the less. Feliciano touched Ludwig's cheek, whimpering in his ear as if trying to get his lover to move.

Germany gave a lone sob, eyes shutting, tears running down his pale cheeks. Italy wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"Ludwig…" he whined.

"*Die gräben…" Ludwig muttered.

"Ludwig what are you talking about?"

"_Keep moving, Jewish bastards! " Ludwig bellowed out. _

_He marched with his men behind the large group of men, women and children. Riffle in hand, to keep the prisoners from rising. They treaded through the snow for what seemed hours. The prisoners not having much to wear at all, everyone of them freezing cold. _

_They came to a halt in an open snowy field. The soilders, bright red swastika bands on their arms, throw all the Jews a shovel, commanding them to dig. As they dug, Ludwig grinned madly, insanely even. _

'_**Oh yes, Ludwig kill them all' **_

"_Ja, I will. " _

'_**Yes, make you're Führer proud, Ludwig. Make them pay! Make them all pay! ' **_

_Germany's laugh grow louder, his eyes dilated , chest moving with his bellowing laughter. _

"_JA! I WILL! I WILL MAKE MY FÜHRER PROUD!" he screamed. _

_The prisons, no, even the soldiers stared at him. His laughter died as some of the Jews had stopped digging to stare at him. He slammed the backside of his gun into one of their heads. _

"_Back to work, filth! "_

_For hours they shoveled into the ground, Ludwig staring with much anticipation. He stroked his rifle closing his eyes, humming an insane tune to it. He spoke to it, as if it were alive, saying comforting words, muttering promises. _

"_Don't worry, we will kill them all…" he whispered to quietly to the gun that no one else heard._

"_General Ludwig! The trenches are complete! " a lower ranked officer told him._

"_Good, line them up! " Ludwig yelled. _

_As the prisoners lined up, backs to the soldiers, Ludwig made a jester with his hand. The guns cocked, and fired. The pops and flares set waves of sound and sparks of light into the air. Blood flew, painting the snow a deep red which Ludwig adored. The liquid splattered everywhere, getting on Germany's face, body, arms. He broke out into laughter again as he heard the bodies topple one on top of the other. He laughed, and laughed… The insane voice in his head joining. _

_And as suddenly as it began, there was silence. His eyes slipped half-way closed, as if dazed or drunken. _

"_The snow flakes are beautiful…" he muttered, hold his hand out to catch a few. _

"_**Ja, they are Ludwig…"**_

Ludwig shut his eyes tight at the memory, sobbing again. Feliciano frowned, nuzzling his beloved, muttering comforting words. There must be something wrong. Something that had to do with that horrible war. He knows Ludwig as nightmares of falling into trenches, being thrown into gas chambers, and ovens. Ludwig might have to see a doctor soon if this continued.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Germany wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. He buried his face into the top of Feliciano's head, muttering sorrowful words to him. Italy blinked and laid his hands on Ludwig's cheeks, kissing the man gently on the lips. Ludwig continued to sob and whimper. The German shifted onto his back, letting Feliciano lay on his chest and stomach.

Ludwig trembled and shook, rocking the Italian back and forth in his arms. Feliciano would never admit this, but, he was afraid. Ludwig was scarring him by acting this way. He whimpered, and buried his face into the blonde's collar bone. He kissed his neck to comfort him, and laid his head back against the German's chest. They fell asleep like this, in each others comfort. That was until, Ludwig entered his own mind in his sleep.

* * *

I am sooooooo very very sorry for my hiatus! I have been really busy/lazy lately. You can kill me if you want! Anyway, yeah. That was the chapter! Please review so I have no choice but to continue my stories! Please! I need encouragement! Thanks for reading!

By the way, I am not a Nazi, nor antisemitic. I do not encourage what the Nazis did.

*Literally meaning: The Trenches in German.


	6. Author's Note Again!

Alright, the votes are in! Your 2 candidates were Francis and Ivan. Here are the results:

Francis-14

Ivan-4

So, Antonio will be paired with Francis! Honestly, both these couples need more love anyway. FrancexSpain is like, on my top 5 OTP. By the way, this story won't be out until after the first 2 are done. They just look so adorable together!On another note, updates will be slow due to lack of time and school. Sorry guys, I have to learn! But, hey I'll try. I was thinking of making a playlist for each fic I write. Because music actually inspired these two stories. So, thank Fall Out Boy and their wonderful song "The (After) Life of the Party" (somehow).

Please look it up! Great song! Actually, I would say its Lovino and Ludwig's song at the moment! Well, I'm going to go try and write some more, so yeah. Keep reading and reviewing! Much love to you all!

-HallowShark1


	7. Reflection

_Ludwig, stood before a mirror. He saw himself, uniform green neat and tidy. A red ban cradling a black swastika. The next thing he noticed was that, he was wearing normal clothes, not the uniform his reflection was wearing. His reflection smirked at him, his own express stayed blank. _

"_**Guten Tag, Ludwig." **_

"_You…" Ludwig began. _

"_**Oh, No no no, Ludwig. I am you…" **__Began the reflection. _

_Suddenly blood splattered onto the window, on both side. Ludwig felt a shiver run down his spine. His reflection on the other hand, chuckled deeply and darkly. Blood now stained the neat uniform, the man in the mirror laid his hand against it.  
_

"_**Ludwig why are you so scared, you're a killer remember?" **_

"_N-Nein I'm n-not-"_

"_**Don't be so modest, Dämon des Westens." **__Said the mirror man. _

"_I-I am not a demon!" _

"_**DO NOT DENY WHO YOU ARE LUDWIG!" **__Ludwig's expression weakened as the man bellowed at him. _

"_**YOU ARE AN ARYAN! PERFECTION! KILLER OF THE JEWS! " **_

_Ludwig stared at the man. Tears began to flow down his cheeks, he laid his hands on his own cheek. Blood. They weren't tears at all. The same was happening to his reflection. _

"_**Oh, Ludwig…" **__he began. __**"You still have it in you. You are still a great soldier. " **_

"_N-Nein"_

"_**Oh yes Ludwig. "**_

"_N-N-Nein! NEIN! NEIN!" Ludwig screamed, slamming his fist into the mirror. _

_Blood ran down his knuckles, hands, arms. Glass caught in his fist. Glass on the ground, blood stained. His arms had shook every time he slammed his hand into the mirror. He shook, falling to his knees. He buried his face into his hands as he cries. Blood getting onto his face, streaming down his neck also. _

"_Ludwig…" he heard a soft voice behind him. _

"…_F-Feliciano…" Ludwig looked up at him. _

"_Ludwig why? Why did you kill all those people…" _

"_Feliciano I-" _

"_L-Ludwig y-you're scaring me…"_

_Ludwig stared at him, the other man looked as if he was about to cry. _

"_Feliciano I-I'm so s-sorry I-" _

"_Stay away from me!" yelled the smaller male. _

_Feliciano then turned his back to Ludwig, running away into the darkness that surrounded them. Sobbing and crying, Ludwig pursued him, tripping and falling over his own feet. As he caught up to Feliciano, he noticed them run behind someone. A man with blonde hair, fleeting green eyes and eyebrows that looked like twin caterpillars. England. A taller man with blue eyes, short dirty blonde hair , wearing shining glasses and a brown jacket. America. _

_Another, again taller man stood next to him, holding his brother, Gilbert, by his shoulders. This man had beige hair, big violet eyes, and a false smile plastered onto his face. Russia. And the last man, who stood next to Russia, had long blonde hair, stubble running along his chin, normally cheerful blue eyes seemed dark and intense. France. _

_Then, locks of France's hair feel from his head, as if chopped away, bruises and such appearing on his face. His eye was suddenly swollen shut also. _

"_Hello Mr. Germany. " England began. _

_Ludwig stayed quiet. Staring between the men. _

"_Look at what you've done to France. Also, look at what you've done to Poland, you disgusting wanker!"_

_Ludwig turned around, looking to the ground at a bloody, broken body. Blond hair covered the small man's face, as sobs came from him. It was Poland. He looked back at the Allies, who were no glaring at him in disgust. Except of course Russia who continued to smile. Gilbert looked miserable, helpless. _

"_H-Help me, West…" he muttered. _

"_G-Gilbert I-" _

"_West, please…"_

"_Enough," said Russia. _

"_Let us punish him. "_

"_I agree," said England. _

"_Let's throw him into a trench, have him wallow around in the bodies." _

"_N-Nein…" Ludwig stammered. _

"_Oui, I agree with you…" France said. _

"_Yeah, lets see how he likes it. " America nodded. _

"_Poland? " asked America. _

"…_Like, totally. " Poland said, surprising dark as he sat up onto his knees. _

"_N-Nein, N-Nein! " Ludwig screamed as England and America grabbed his arms. _

"_Please, don't! Bruder! Feliciano! Help me! Help me, please! Please! " _

_Feliciano ran to stand behind France, Gilbert stayed by Russia. _

"_N-Neinnnn! Neinnn!" He yelled repeatedly. _

_Suddenly the two men throw him down into the darkness, both looking down and laughing. They laughed as he fell, until they disappeared from his view. He fell and fell, being engulf by darkness and screams. He fell until the darkness consumed him. _

Ludwig awakened, screaming at the top of his lungs. He scrambled for something, anything to hold onto as he fell to the floor. He thrashed and screamed, digging his nails into the floor. Feliciano shot up in a panic. He looked around franticly, then he saw Ludwig on the floor.

"L-Ludwig? Ludwig!" he jumped onto the floor, embracing his lover.

"Ludwig, what wrong? What's wrong? " he asked franticly.

Ludwig took deep breaths , and stood. He ran into the bathroom. He turned the sink on, washing his face in cold water as he trembled. He leaned against the sink, shaking and lightly sobbing as Feliciano watched from the sink.

"Ve…looks like none of us are getting any sleep tonight, huh bambino? " he whispered to his stomach.

* * *

Wow, how dark D: I feel bad for torturing Ludwig, but oh well. His dream was really twisted, and I enjoyed writing it. Because I am sick. Also, again blame the music I was listening to. So yeah. Hope you enjoyed it! Hopefully next chapter will be less dark :P

Dämon des Westens- Demon Of The West. Please review!


	8. Dancing

Ludwig sat at the kitchen table, idly messing with his own hair. He tiredly stared at the cabinet, memorizing different shades of brown to take his mind off things. Feliciano then sat in font of him, laying a hand over his. The German's gaze shifted up towards the other man. Eyes tired and dull. Feliciano had fallen asleep an hour after Ludwig had woken up.

Ludwig hadn't slept at all. He was to frightened to sleep. Dark rings nestled themselves heavily under his eyes. Feliciano titled his head at how idle the German looked, as if he didn't see what was in front of him.

"Ludwig?"

There was no answer.

"Ludwig, I'm afraid…"

"Of what?" the remark was flat, if it had a color it would be gray.

"…I'm afraid for you, Ludwig. Maybe you should go see a doctor, so you can see what's wrong. "

Ludwig looked at the brunet, studying him for a second. Studying the worry and care in his eyes. Looking straight into the other man's devotion. He wanted to see if what Feliciano was expressing was real, after all he couldn't even be sure. He then decided to sigh, and put his feelings of doubt behind him.

"Ja." his answer was simple, devoid of emotion.

The Italian's face lit up as he jumped up and hugged the blonde. Ludwig ran his fingers through the brown locks, burying his face into. He took at large inhale of his lovers scent and shuddered.

"Feliciano promise me something…"

"Ve?"

"Never leave me, please. Never leave…" he muttered into his hair.

"Why would I ever leave you, Ludwig? I love you so much…"

Ludwig continued to carefully stroke Feliciano's hair. Feliciano titled his chin up, and gave Ludwig a quick peck to his lips. Ludwig's thin pink lips formed into a smile. Feliciano grinned back, looking into the intense sky blue eyes that seemed so gentle if you looked hard enough. The German slid his hands down to Italy's waist as he slid his arms over the taller man's neck.

Then, so suddenly, they began to dance slowly. Their steps synchronized, touches light and gentle. Feliciano leaned his forehead onto the blonde's shoulder, as the other whispered compliments to him, terms of endearment and love. They spun and waltzed together among the kitchen floor, bare feet elegantly rubbing and shifting on it.

"You're such a wonderful dancer Ludwig." he murmured into the man' s ears.

Ludwig reaches and takes Feliciano's hand, and spinning him around. The smaller man giggled in response as he was also dipped.

"You're so beautiful. " Ludwig whispered to him.

The bigger man then ran his opposite hand up Feliciano's perfect thigh, groping and feeling at it. He swore the Italian purred in a strange delight. He then attacked his lover's tan neck, lining it with kiss after kiss and a hicky or two. Feliciano gasped out, feeling his lover beginning to suck and nip at his collarbone. Then suddenly, strong hands where to a firm ass, lifting up the little Italian off his feet. He was then carried to the couch, laid down, and they attack on his neck continued. The small Vargas man ran his fingers though the now messy blonde hair.

He then slid his hands down Ludwig's face, tilted his chin up and kissing him softly on the lips. As the kiss went on, it grow into more and more passion. Tongue clashing with tongue, lips being licked and stroked at with them. Hands roamed freely across now hot bodies.

"Mmm…O-Oh! Ludwig!" Feliciano gasped as he was groped between his legs.

He shivered intensely as the bigger man touched him in such sinful ways. He stripped the smaller male of his shirt ever so smoothing, then more roughly took away his pants. His hands felt the chest below him, feeling it rise and fall, feeling the racing heartbeat within it. He gazed down at the man's nice, light pink nipples, licking his lips as if hungry for a piece of meat. He then gave one a seductive lick and the other a soft pinched. Feliciano yet again gasped and arched at the fine touch.

As his mouth devoured that one nipple, his hand trailed down to stroke those beautiful hips of his. The Italian rocked his hips up, groaning as he was continuously teased by his lover.

"L-Ludwig! This isn't f-fair!" he moaned out.

Then suddenly his boxers were gone, also lost somewhere within the floor. His erection then sprung up, pre-cum dribbling from the tip down to the base. Feliciano panted hotly at being release from his confines. He thrust his hips back up against Ludwig, moaning and groaning incoherent words of pleasure into the air. His breathe hot and bothered, labored. The German licked at the Italian's frail and heated body, his neck, chest, and stomach. Until finally his mouth had reached a deliciously wet length. He lapped at the head softly, even then the Italian shuddered in pleasure.

He then sucked and licked at the nice red shaft, then pulling it in-between his lips. Feliciano tossed his head back and moaned. Ludwig then began to suck roughly, swallowing even. His head bobbed up and down, and a moan erupted from the back of his through as he felt Feliciano's salty tip rub against it. The Italian felt waves of pleasure and lust move through his body, trembling and shaking. He yelled Ludwig's name as he came into the man's mouth, The bigger man swallowing down as much as he could. Some even flowed out his mouth. Ludwig himself groaned as he let Feliciano slip from his mouth. He felt his own erection strain, but he decided to ignore so he could cuddle with his lover. Feliciano panted and gasped for a while, trying to catch his labored breathe. He then pulled himself closer to Ludwig, burying his face into his strong neck.

"I-I love you…" he panted.

A kiss to the forehead was his answer.

* * *

The phone rings once. It rings twice. A third time. And now and forth. And now a fif-

"Ciao? " answered a tired Feliciano.

What time was it, he didn't know. He wish he knew, he wish he could go back to sleep.

"Hello, are you Feliciano Vargas? " asked a woman.

"Hmm…ah..si…"

"We have your older brother here in the E.R. and-"

"W-What? Lovino! " Feliciano stummered quietly.

"He's been in a car accident, and hit his head. Also we just received a test back saying his pregnant and-"

"I-Is Lovino okay! Is the baby okay! What happened-"

"Wait sir, calm down I have more to tell you. Also, he was…um…Raped before the accident. "

"W-What…" Feliciano's voice sounded shaky and sad.

"So, please get down here as soon as you can, alright? "

Feliciano sobbed. Then he hung up the phone quickly. He turned to a sleeping Ludwig and quickly shook him.

"Ludwig! Ludwig!" he cried continuously.

Blonde eyelashes fluttered open and close. Tired blue eyes had awoken from the time they had been dormant. Ludwig gave a heavy grunt, and reached so his hands touched soft, slightly red, cheeks. He wiped tears away, and kissed the man's chin.

"L-Lovino is in the hospital! "

Ludwig blinked.

"What happened? " he asked, a bit frantic, but calm.

"I'll tell you on the way, we have to go! Now! " Feliciano sobbed, getting up trying to stumble into his clothes.

Ludwig stood up, letting his fingers smooth his hair back as he took a deep breathe. Feliciano, still pulling on his shoes, grabbed the man's hand and proceeded to hop out the door with him. The Italian was much stronger then he believed himself to be. He practically dragged the German outside with his bare hands, while hopping on one foot. He got into the drive side, and Ludwig felt himself become pale as he sat in the passenger side. Feliciano should never drive, especially in a Mercedes. But this was an emergency, so if they wanted to get anywhere Feliciano had to drive.

The man with the light brown hair put the key into the ignition. He started the car and drove out the driveway.

* * *

Ludwig stumbled out of the car, obviously more than a bit dizzy. He stumbled behind a running Feliciano. Italy ran into the hospital door. He ran to front desk, and screamed incoherently to the women sitting at the desk.

"Sir, sir, slow down!" she urged.

"M-My brother…L-Lovino Vargas…" he sobbed out.

"Right now he's sleeping in his room. His room number is 284."

He yet again grabbed Ludwig's hand and dragged him away into the room. He saw a sleeping Lovino, who was muttering things in his sleep. He looked like an angel sleeping in such way. He ran over, and sat by his brother's bed, taking his hand. He let go of his hand when the doctor walked in.

"Is the baby okay! Will he wake up up!'

"Sir, we don't know yet. But if he wakes up, he and the baby will be fine."

Suddenly, Lovino groaned as his eyes shifted under their lids. They then fluttered open, gold eyes looked around the room.

"Ludwig! He's awake."

Lovino grunts.

"Thank God. " Ludwig muttered taking a seat.

"Wha…" was the only thing that escaped the bigger Italian's lips.

Feliciano took his brother's hand and lightly squeezed. "Fratello!"

"Fratello! You and the bambino are okay!"

"T-The what?" Lovino screeched.

* * *

Oh man, chapter um…whatever. I forget what number it was D: the way, I want to change the title. It seems to corny. Anyone have any ideas. Please review, it makes me happy! Love you all still!


	9. Author's Note Yet Again!

Right, so I have an essay due next week. Great right? Anyway, so now I will have even less time. And to be honest, at the moment, I lack the motivation to write. I need to get back into the spring of this. So, I decided to start doing the Hetalia Kink Meme on Livejournal. So, if anyone wants me to fill in a request, please message me on FanFiction. By the way, I will probably ask for a fill in return, as soon as they make the next section on the kink meme. So, everyone be patient , I'm working on the next chapters as much as I can.

Love you all. Thank you for reading!

With Love,

HallowShark1


End file.
